


(Cradle Me Softly) In the Palm of Your Hand

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, FS KinkFest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi has learned by now that there is no defying Yuzuru Hanyu, not unless he desires it. He has also learned that sometimes it is fun to attempt it anyway, to push the buttons to test Yuzu’s limits – and, by extension, his own when Yuzu metes out his punishment.Today, he just sinks to his knees obediently, eager to please.





	(Cradle Me Softly) In the Palm of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karenkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/gifts).



> Written for a kink exchange. The prompt/kink I received: "Yuzuvier D/s, with Yuzu being the dom. Bottom!Yuzu only. Please let Yuzu dom the hell out of Javi. Bonus mark for Javi licking/kissing Yuzu's ankle." 
> 
> Thank you, Karen, for such a delicious prompt. This is probably not quite what you expected, but I hope you still enjoy your gift! <3

Post-retirement life is not quite what Javi had expected. He never thought that the freedom he had been so ardently looking forward to could feel so intimidating as it suddenly became reality.

Yes, he had plans, ideas, and things to do, connections to make and wheels to put into motion… But after over twenty years of single-minded devotion to training and competing, it was unsettling to suddenly have none of that familiar structure, to be able to go about his days with absolutely no discipline should he so please.

This new state terrified Javi, these first few months, even when he technically still had one final competition to train for. The future loomed in front of him, wide open and so full of possibilities that Javi felt overwhelmed.

Javi thinks he would have struggled with the adjustment a lot more if it hadn’t been for the one constant in his life that kept him grounded and sane even on those days he felt like he might jump out of his own skin.

Yuzu was there, a solid anchor Javi could rely on even in the hardest of moments, the strongest of tempests. Yuzu, with his adamantine will, his mind of steel, and his stubborn determination, had not changed – at least not in his relationship with Javi. He was always there for him, listening, asking for Javi’s advice, completely honest even about difficult feelings.

Javi sometimes felt selfish because he knew Yuzu had his own challenges to overcome, and yet he seemed to be dealing so much better than Javi. He knew it was hard on Yuzu, too. He had to bear the brunt of training alone now, without Javi there to lift a part of its weight off his shoulders with a well-timed joke, a hand-up after a fall, a cosy evening of pampering after a competition. But Yuzu prevailed, glorious even despite his body’s renewed betrayal, coming out even stronger in the end. Knowing that Yuzu is strong enough for both of them makes Javi feel safe. It makes him feel privileged to know he is the one Yuzu chooses to turn to when he needs someone to shore him up.

He is so beyond proud of Yuzu now, watching him peel off the metaphorical mask one last time for Toyama’s ecstatic audience. Yuzu looks like he is _burning_ with all the things he’s mostly kept hidden up until this point – the rage, the pain, the interminable desire to dominate. He is casting away the last shred of doubt as to who the real _King_ is, if there ever was any.

It’s a powerful performance and as he watches Yuzu slam his glove into the ice, anticipation stirs in Javi’s stomach like a hot, living thing. After all, Yuzu is _his_ King, too – and Javi can’t wait to worship him once again.

*

Javi lingers in the changing room after the finale of the show, making sure he is the last one left. He has just packed away his skates and is sitting there, shirtless and a little tired, when the door finally opens and Yuzu strides in.

He stayed behind to talk to the audience after the rest of the cast was gone, extending his gratitude and reminding everyone of the continued need to rebuild and remain strong. Javi didn’t need to hear the speech to know what it was about – he knows the things that are always at the fore-front of Yuzu’s mind at the end of a show.

After that, Javi imagines Yuzu got held up further to give interviews, smiling for the cameras and being ever so sweet and attentive, even as his legs must have been shaking under him, his feet growing sore inside his skates. Javi has never stopped marveling  at the self-sacrificing kindness that formed the core of who Yuzu was, running deeper even than his ceaseless competitive drive and his burning urge to win. It is one of the things Javi loves the most about Yuzu.

“All done?” he asks when Yuzu comes to stand in front of him, towering over him in his skates.

“Yes,” Yuzu responds and Javi can hear the exhaustion in his voice, now that the high of the performance has ebbed. Then Yuzu looks down at him. “Not with you, Javi.”

The smile Yuzu gives him, close-mouthed, confident and accompanied by a dark intensity in Yuzu’s eyes, sends a thrill through Javi’s body. He’s been waiting for this, for his reward.

Yuzu reaches out and cups Javi’s chin in his palm, slender fingers caressing Javi’s cheek. Javi melts into the touch, feeling like putty in Yuzu’s hands.

“Come to me tonight,” Yuzu tells him and leans down to peck Javi’s lips, quick and chaste. Then his hold tightens and his fingertips dig into Javi’s jaw almost painfully. “Shave first,” he enunciates, voice low and dangerous all of a sudden. He gives Javi’s beard a tug. “I like you smooth.”

Then Yuzu lets go, but Javi catches the expression on his face before he turns away to go find his own gear bag.  His self-satisfied smirk sends a pleasant jolt all the way down to Javi's groin, as it always does.

Javi hastily pulls on a t-shirt, tingling all over in anticipation. He makes his exit, all but running towards the shuttle that will take him back to the hotel. He has things to do.

*

“Much better,” Yuzu nods approvingly when he opens the door of his room and takes in Javi’s cleanly shaven face. “Good Javi.”

Javi smiles and follows Yuzu inside. The light is soft, only a single lamp glowing warmly in the corner of the room. Yuzu crosses over to the bed, shrugs out of his bathrobe, and sits down on the edge of the mattress. His dark eyes gleam in the low light, fixing on Javi and running down the length of his body.  

“How do you want me?” Javi asks, breath hitching under Yuzu’s scrutiny. That intense, focused gaze is what always gets him, makes his knees go soft under him, makes his mouth go dry and his dick half-hard in an instant.  Sometimes, Javi is convinced Yuzu could make him come just by looking at him like that. When they had first started dating – and sleeping together – it took a lot of mental exercise for Javi to learn to ignore it during practice and competition.

“Naked,” Yuzu says and Javi nods, stripping out of his clothes on the spot. Then he is standing there in the middle of the room, bare and vulnerable and on display for Yuzu’s perusal. He feels the flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, feels his heart begin to flutter inside his chest. He waits… and waits… Yuzu hasn’t touched him since the night before Javi left to Korea for Yuna’s show, and Javi wants him so badly he could cry.

Yuzu looks gorgeous, golden, the lamp-light casting each curve and each muscle in sharp relief. _Please_ , Javi implores him internally even as he keeps his expression still, eyes locked on Yuzu’s. It is a game they like to play, a contest of wills – or rather the beginning of one. Javi knows there are much more torturous, more delicious battles to be fought in the moments to come. He never wins. He doesn’t care. It is liberating to submit to Yuzu’s every whim. It is a comfort, a luxury to be allowed not to think, to bathe in the soothing knowledge that Yuzu has a plan, a destination in mind… and that he will take Javi there, eventually.

“Come here,” Yuzu finally says and Javi stumbles forward eagerly, salivating at the prospect of maybe, finally, being allowed to touch Yuzu’s skin. “On your knees.” The smirk is back, tugging at the corner of Yuzu’s mouth.

In the past, Javi would have hesitated. He would have fought against the reins Yuzu places on him, tried to evade and defy Yuzu’s wishes. He has learned by now that there is no defying Yuzuru Hanyu, not unless he desires it. He has also learned that sometimes it is fun to attempt it anyway, to push the buttons to test Yuzu’s limits – and, by extension, his own when Yuzu metes out his punishment.

Today, he just sinks to his knees obediently, eager to please.

Yuzu smiles down at him and settles himself more comfortably where he is sitting, spreading his thighs a fraction. Javi swallows, desire thick inside his veins.

He opens his mouth to speak –

“Shh,” Yuzu interrupts before he can let out a single word and Javi clamps his mouth shut. One of those games, then. He can be silent, not speak or make a sound unless permitted to do so. It will take Yuzu quite a lot of work to get him to break that rule.

Yuzu nods in approval and lifts one of his feet a fraction off the floor, toes pointed, as if he was proffering it to Javi. Javi catches it, rubbing it between his palms, watching Yuzu’s eyelashes flutter as he works the pressure-points. Then Javi lifts it up further, kissing each of Yuzu’s toes reverently, flicking his tongue in between them.

Yuzu’s thigh quivers at that, but he masters himself and remains still despite the tickle. He rewards Javi with a slow, languid smile. “Good,” Yuzu tells him, reaching out to run his hand gently through Javi’s curls. Javi loves him. God, he loves him and the way he is generous with his praise.

He kisses at the outside edge of Yuzu’s foot, tiny pecks like raindrops, then flattens his tongue and licks a strip up over Yuzu’s ankle, sending up a brief prayer to whatever higher power is listening to let it last just another season or two, let it stay intact and carry Yuzu to all his mad goals.

Yuzu inhales sharply when Javi chances a bite at the sensitive spot just above the joint, and his hand twitches in Javi’s hair. Javi continues kissing up Yuzu’s calf and onto his inner thigh, nuzzling against the muscles there. He stops at that point and moves onto Yuzu’s other leg, kissing the length of it, licking and biting gently in spots he knows will send shivers up Yuzu’s spine.  

He’s about to push himself up and continue his ministrations further up Yuzu’s body, when Yuzu tightens his grasp on his hair. He yanks at it a little, forcing Javi back down onto his knees.

“Not yet. Not done here,” Yuzu informs him and pulls him closer until Javi’s nose nudges the tip of Yuzu’s hardness. Javi lets out a loud, needy moan, inhaling Yuzu’s scent, and Yuzu laughs. “You lose so fast.”

“You’re too sexy,” Javi says because what the hell, he has lost this game already, and he’ll take whatever penance Yuzu deems fit gladly. Besides, it is the truth – he has been jerking off to images of Yuzu doing his Masquerade program the whole past week in Korea, gagging for this for days.  

Yuzu’s laugh makes Javi smile, makes warmth pool inside his belly. He loves making Yuzu happy. Then Yuzu is lifting his hips a bit in an unspoken command and Javi opens his mouth and swallows as much of him as he can. The taste is heady and Javi laps at Yuzu eagerly, running his tongue down the underside of his shaft, finishing with a swirl of tongue on the head. Yuzu lets Javi have his way for a while, moaning obscenely as Javi runs his tongue down and along the sides of his testicles, sucking them gently into his mouth.

“Enough.” Javi is pleased to hear the strain in Yuzu’s voice and a part of him is tempted to continue, just to see what Yuzu will do. Instead, he pulls off and waits, ignoring the way his knees ache under him.

“On the bed,” Yuzu instructs, and Javi climbs up and sits down in the middle of it. “I have a present for you, Javi,” Yuzu tells him silkily, running a hand along Javi’s jaw and down his neck. “You were bad, with horrible beard and talking bad things in interviews, but I have present for you.” Yuzu smiles and there is a wicked flicker in his eyes. “Lie down on your stomach. Close your eyes.”

“Yuzu, what – “ Javi starts because this is unusual, this is not what he expected. His heart rate picks up. He’s not scared, exactly, but – “You know I’ve never –“

Yuzu’s eyes soften and he leans in to kiss Javi on the lips, brushing their mouths together. “Trust me,” he whispers, smoothing a hand down Javi’s back. “Is a surprise. And I know the limits.”  

 _Trust me_. Javi exhales and relaxes. He does. He trusts Yuzu with his life.

“Okay,” he breathes and is rewarded with a brilliant smile.

“Lie down,” Yuzu repeats and this time, Javi does as he is told, settling down against the mattress. Once again, he feels exposed and vulnerable. It makes him shiver… and it also turns him on, lying there blind, not knowing what is coming. It is always the best part, just sinking into the cocoon of Yuzu's control and letting go.

He hears Yuzu hop off the bed, the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Then Yuzu’s settling back next to him. Javi feels soft hands on his lower back, moving down to knead at his buttocks, palms running up and down his thighs. The click of a tube being opened.

He tenses.

“Trust me,” Yuzu’s disembodied voice comes from behind him. “Remember your safeword?”

Javi nods into the pillow.

“Good,” Yuzu tells him. “Relax, Javi.” He feels a lube-slick finger probe at his opening next. He forces himself to breathe as Yuzu teases the tip of it inside. “Feel okay?” Yuzu asks, holding completely still and gently rubbing at Javi’s back with his other hand.

“Yes,” Javi answers, his heart racing. He's done this part before, of course, both to himself and with Yuzu. He'd be crazy not to, considering how good it feels to be ignited from within like that. He has a feeling, though, that Yuzu has something unexpected in store for him tonight. He always does when they play, when he's in the mood.

Yuzu works in the finger, then another, so slow and methodical Javi wants to yell at him to just move on with it. He curls his fingers and Javi sees stars, crying out into the pillow. Then Yuzu withdraws his fingers and Javi instantly misses the fullness, the stretch balanced perfectly between pleasure and pain.

Then he feels something else, more solid, cool as Yuzu runs it down the cleft of his ass.

“What – “ he gasps.

“Surprise,” Yuzu says and there is a smile in his voice, not a gentle one but the one he uses when he is fully aware of the utter control he has over Javi. Javi pants, knowing that Yuzu can do anything he wants to him, and that he will _let_ him.

It is a different sensation. Where Yuzu’s fingers felt soft and warm, the toy is stiffer, less pliant. Javi gasps as it slides in and settles inside him, easily accommodated.

“Do you like your surprise?” Yuzu asks, teasing, and hell, yes, Javi does. It fills him up nicely, but not overwhelmingly, a constant, pleasant pressure, a reminder that he is owned, that he is Yuzu's.

He turns his head to the side to speak. “Yes,” he admits and earns himself a slap on the ass. It stings. “Thank you,” he adds quickly, but the second slap is already whistling through the air. Javi moans. “Thank you… sir,” he says, biting his lip.

He hears Yuzu hum in satisfaction.

“Turn around,” he instructs then. Javi rolls over onto his back and gasps a little as the toy inside him moves the slightest bit, pressing in all the right places. Yuzu smirks a little at that.

He straddles Javi but bats his hands away when Javi reaches out to touch his thighs, his hips. “No touching,” he says and grabs his wrists, laying them onto the bed above Javi’s head. “Don’t move.”

Javi doesn’t, but he certainly squirms, his breaths becoming short and shallow once again as he watches Yuzu spread himself open with nimble fingers, head tossed back and body stretched taut above Javi.

Then Yuzu reaches for Javi’s erection, untouched and aching already, and lubes him up.

“Shit,” Javi curses and his arms twitch, half lifting with the instinct to touch Yuzu, to grab him and grind their hips together. He remembers himself, though, and lets them fall back.

Yuzu smiles down at him, beatific, and Javi basks in the warm glow of his approval. But Yuzu is as merciless as he is kind with Javi. He aligns himself, guides Javi in, then sinks all the way down onto him without forewarning.

Javi cries out, the sudden pleasure burning through him with unexpected intensity. Yuzu is so tight around him, so deliciously hot, that he almost loses his mind. Yuzu takes a moment to breathe, and Javi is grateful for the break because his senses are already screaming, and he doesn’t want this to be over just yet. 

Then Yuzu moves, lifting up before slamming himself back down. And at the same time, the toy inside Javi _buzzes._ He cries out and jerks his hips up, a harsh uncontrolled movement - which Yuzu had been expecting, of course. Javi can now see he’s holding his phone in one of his hands. When he realizes he has Javi’s attention, Yuzu tilts his head, smiles, and presses something on his phone. The vibration intensifies and Javi has to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting loud enough for everyone in the hotel to hear.

“Do you like your surprise?” Yuzu asks and starts moving again, slowly, steadily. Javi sweats and pants beneath him, feeling helpless against the onslaught of sensations from all directions, torn between wanting to grind down to get more of that delicious, buzzing friction, and wanting to thrust up to get more of Yuzu.

“I do,” Javi chokes out. “Yes, _yes_ ,” he whispers when Yuzu presses another button and the buzzing changes, turning into strong pulses that follow no particular rhythm, just taking him by surprise when he least expects it.

“Very good,” Yuzu nods and starts fucking himself for real, moving faster and harder.

Javi’s head is spinning, it feels _so good_ and it only takes a minute before he’s ready to come, his pleasure spiking to unreal heights with every thrust, with every intense burst of vibration.

“Yuzu, I -” he starts, feeling his orgasm build inside him like a wave.

“Don’t come,” Yuzu says harshly. He stills, the buzzing dies down. Javi whines as the glorious build-up begins to ebb. “Do not come until I say.”

 Javi keens, both from the torture he knows is coming and the immense pleasure waiting at the end of it.

He has barely managed to calm down when Yuzu resumes his little game. He activates the toy again - yet another rhythm, a higher intensity - and rides Javi with abandon, moaning loudly when he hits the right angle, pink mouth slack and eyes closed in ecstasy, a wicked cherub spreading his wings.

Javi is quiet this time. He feels his climax creeping closer, closer, and bites back every sound, every groan, keeping it secret.

Yuzu still knows, somehow, and stops just before Javi gets what he wants.

He curses out loud, half-incoherent Spanish spilling from his mouth completely involuntarily, and flops down against the mattress, aching and mad with lust.

Yuzu barely gives him a chance to recover this time. And even less the next time, and the next. Javi is a quivering mess, his body is on fire, he is unable to focus on anything but the constant pleasure and pain and _need,_ he needs to come, he needs release, he can’t, he can’t…

“Yuzu -” he croaks. “Please, oh please, please let me, por favor, necesito - “

The words fall on deaf ears, though. Yuzu just continues chasing his own pleasure now, lost in it, and the vibrations torturing Javi from inside spike again, stronger, unbearable now.

Javi closes his eyes, his world is off axis, he feels it in his bones, the electricity raking up and down his body, he knows he can’t control himself anymore, blackness is licking at the edges of his vision, so close -

“Mercy,” he gasps with the last bit of conscious thought.

Yuzu stops immediately.

“No don’t, don’t stop, just the - the thing, I need to - “ Javi is not aware of much, much less the words that tumble out of his mouth, or the tears that slide out of the corners of his eyes.

He only feels as Yuzu climbs off of him and the buzzing inside him quiets completely. Then Yuzu is kissing him, his lips soft and warm and soothing.

“Shh, Javi, it’s okay,” he whispers against Javi’s mouth, stroking his hair, kissing his face 

Then Yuzu moves lower, reaching between Javi’s thighs, smoothing his palms across the sensitive skin there before he tugs at the toy carefully.

It comes easily, the conical shape of it sliding past Javi’s rim and out as if in slow motion, stretching him one last time, and that’s all Javi needs. With a broken cry, he comes, his orgasm washing over him like warm rain after a drought, freeing him, liberating him.

Yuzu is there for all of it, he holds Javi as he trembles with the aftershocks, cradles him in his arms, whispering to him in soft Japanese, steady and safe and comforting by Javi’s side. 

Once his breathing has evened out, Javi feels like he can open his eyes once again.

“You are marvelous,” Yuzu tells him, gazing at him with such pride that Javi feels like he is glowing - strong, special. Yuzu smiles and strokes Javi’s face gently. “I love you.”

Javi knows he is smiling like an idiot, but he doesn’t care. He is molten, satisfied. Then he realizes something.

“Cariño,” he whispers and runs his hand down Yuzu’s spine. “Let me take care of you.” He looks down between them, at the state of Yuzu’s arousal, still there.

“Is fine,” Yuzu laughs, but it’s a little shaky, and Javi once again marvels at him. How Yuzu does it, how he maintains such perfect control even when his own senses must be screaming at him, how he stops, going against every instinct, at one single word from Javi - it is beyond him. To know that Yuzu can and will always, _always_ prioritize Javi’s comfort and well-being over anything when they’re at play makes him feel so incredibly safe, and loved.

“Let me, please,” he asks and nudges Yuzu till he is lying on his back, then slowly climbs over him. He kisses up from Yuzu’s ankles once again, all the way up his calves and thighs, before he finally takes him in his mouth.

Yuzu whimpers, threading his fingers through Javi’s hair, and - a few quick flicks of tongue later - spills himself down Javi’s throat with a quiet gasp.

Javi swallows every drop, then crawls up Yuzu’s boneless form to embrace him.

“Thank you,” he tells Yuzu, kissing his sweat-slicked forehead, his plush lips.

“My pleasure,” Yuzu chuckles, a little breathlessly.

“I really liked your surprise,” Javi admits, blushing. 

“Mhm, good.” Yuzu grins. “Is good. Because you will take it to Spain with you.”

Javi gives him a puzzled look.

“It’s remote and works worldwide. I have app to control it,” Yuzu says smugly.

Javi laughs out loud. “I love you so much,” he says, and kisses Yuzu.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Do let me know in the comments, I love feedback! <3 (And I will reply to everyone, even though it sometimes takes me a while.)


End file.
